With one illnes, my whole life changed
by Major'slittleshe-devil
Summary: Clary's mom is put in a hospital with a deadly illness. Will she get better? And will Luke live through this? Where would she go if her mom and stepfather were to die? With her brother and father in New York, of coarse.
1. out with a bang

Okay my peeps! I am going to give my fanfic readers a nickname, so you will be called my little devils, m'kay! XP Okay, in the next chappie, I am going to do a shout out, so look out, if I have no reviews, then y'all are just going to have to wait for the next update. This one is made with help of my little sister C.

 **ON WITH THE STORY**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI, CASSANDRA DOES!**

 **o0o**

Clary's P.O.V.

Hi my name is Clarissa Adele Fray; let me tell you about myself. I am sixteen, I am a junior in high school, I am good at soccer, and I live with my mom, Jocelyn, and my step dad Luke. My real dad, Valentine, and my brother, Jonathan, moved to New York after my birth parents split. I miss my older brother and dad; it gets lonely living away from your only sibling. Here in California, it is great though. We can go surfing and everything, and I am great at surfing, but still, I miss them. I am brought out of my thoughts as the phone rings.

"Hello, Fray speaking?"

"Hi, this is Clarissa Fray, I assume?" The person asks.  
"Yah, who are you?"  
"I am a co-worker of your mother's," The male voice said," and I am so sorry to be the one to tell you this, but she passed out at work in the hall way, and is going to the hospital right now." The sad voice said. As I heard what he said, I broke into sobs. 

"Oh my gosh, is she going to be okay?!" I questioned.  
"We don't know yet miss."  
"Oh, how rude of me, what is your name?"  
"I am Charles brown, we worked on the art pieces together." He introduced.

"Okay, Charles, what hospital is she in?"  
"She is in Grace's Hospital, and we already called Luke Garroway, your stepfather, for you."

"Oh thank you! I will be there in a minute, bye."  
"Bye."

As I hung up, I wondered about my mom, if she was okay. Charles didn't give away any clues if she was okay when he last saw her. So I am worried. I ran upstairs, grabbed my leather jacket, put on my gray converse, and grabbed my keys to my Ducati. Locking the door, I ran to my bike, and sped down the street to the hospital. One thought went through my mind. _If my mom dies, at least I wont be alone, I have Luke, even if it will kill me if she does die._

 **Ohhh I hope you like! My little sister gets part of the credit for this fanfic! Please review!**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil.**


	2. hating to remember, forbidden to forget

**Okay my peeps! This is the next chappie! I hope you like!**

 **On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TMI! THANKYOU!**

 **o0o**

 _ **PREVIOUS**_

 _ **Clary's P.O.V.**_

As I hung up, I wondered about my mom, if she was okay. Charles didn't give away any clues if she was okay when he last saw her. So I am worried. I ran upstairs, grabbed my leather jacket, put on my gray converse, and grabbed my keys to my Ducati. Locking the door, I ran to my bike, and sped down the street to the hospital. One thought went through my mind. **If my mom dies, at least I wont be alone, I have Luke, even if it will kill me if she does die.**

 **o0o**

 **Clary's P.O.V.**

As I get to the hospital, I had a bad feeling. I look to my right and see a doctor walk up to me with tears trailing down his face. Oh no. as he approaches me, I notice that he has two patient clipboards with him, I wonder what that is about.

"Are you miss Clary?"  
"Yes, what's wrong, is my mother okay?"  
"well, about that, I am very sorry to tell you that it wasn't just your mom that was brought here, your stepfather had a car accident hurrying here."  
"I-is, are they going to be okay?"  
"Well, miss, um. Aw shit! I regret to inform you that they both died in the operating room. Your mother had a brain tumor, and you stepfather died of blood loss. Sorry." 

"W-wh-what? No no no no no no! This can't be happening!"  
"Uh, miss, do you have any other relatives? You know, so that you may stay with them after you get their wills?"  
"uh, yah, I will call them."  
"okay, and Clary, I am truly sorry for your losses." 

Pulling out my phone, I dial my father's home phone.

(Valentine's Voice)

 **(Clary's Voice)**

 **Jon's Voice)**

"Ring, ring, ring!"

" **Hello!" A happy voice answered.**  
 **"Jonnie boy? Is that you?"**  
 **"Clare bare! Aw it is so good to hear your voice!"  
** "is that Clary?!" is heard in the background.  
 **"Yes dad!"** Jon yells back.  
"Gimme gimme! Gimme the phone Jonathan." Dad says.  
"Clary, is that really you?"  
 **"Yes daddy."**  
" Oh My God it has been to long! How are you?" And at that I burst out crying. 

"Clary, you are on speaker, what's wrong sweetheart?" dad asks.  
 **"Mom died from a brain tumor, and Luke got in a car accident, and he died to!"  
** "What! Oh sweetheart, I am so sorry, oh my gosh, and I am not even there to keep you company." 

" **Daddy, can I come live with you? If that is all right with you, I don't want to intrude."**  
"Yes, of course you are welcome here!"  
 **"Thank you dad, are you okay Jon?"  
** **"Yah, I-I'm okay."  
** "When are you coming here sweetheart?"  
 **"After I sort out their wills and pack, about a week, is that okay?"**  
"Of course, we will get your room ready, are your favorite colors still black, silver, red, and green?"  
 **"Yes, it is. Okay, well, I have to go, I will call you tomorrow, m'kay?"**  
"okay! Bye sweetheart!"  
 **"Bye Clare!"  
** **"Bye!"**

 **o0o**

The next day, I finished with the wills, turns out they left me a lot of money, and mom left Jon half of her money. On the way home, driving Luke's truck, I pick up some boxes to pack and head home for the day.

 **Well, there it is, I hope to have 5 more reviews before I update, so please review! Thank you.**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil**


	3. Preparing for her

**Okay, so I will put up the vote in this fanfic story to. I want to make another story, but the people have to vote! So please vote along with a review!**

 **(Each* is one vote.)**

 **Fruits Basket:**

 **Ouran High School Host Club: ***

 **Hunger Games"**

 **Twilight:**

 **The Mortal Instruments: ****

 **Percy Jackson:**

 **The Infernal Devices: ***

 **Divergent: ******

 **So far, Divergent is winning, and the first to 5 wins! So vote fast!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TMI**

 **Valentine's P.O.V.**

Oh my god. My baby girl is coming home, she is coming MY GOD! SHE IS COMING HOME HELL YAH!

Jon has the same excited yet sad face I have. We will both miss Jocelyn, very much. But at the same time we are happy that Clary is coming home. We have to get everything ready. Um, lets see, what floor of the house would she like, the third, or fourth? Well, Clary can choose. Yay! So what car is she going to have?

"Jon!"  
"Yep dad?"  
"Can you and your friends go car shopping for Clary?"  
"Sure! Hey guys! Lest go car hunting for Clary."

And a series of yes's were heard. They all got in Jon's car and left.

Now, what to do?

 **Jon's P.O.V.**

Okay, so we get to go get my sis a car. Enter the excited whooping! I am sooo excited that we get to do this. As I thought that, we drove into the car dealer place. After liking around we decide on two for Clary.

A 2015 Ford Mustang King Cobra GT, with a black and red color, but on the hood it has snake print on it. We also got her a 2015 Harley-Davidson that is black and red.

I hope she likes them, because we want her to be comfortable with us. It was nearly a week since she called, and she would be here tomorrow, and none of us can wait.

 **Okay, so this was a really crappy chapter, but it is 11 at night when I made this, and my creativeness is running out, but I wont give up, so please vote.**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil**


	4. Suprise!

Okay! So we have come to a decision! We have come to a winner on what my new story should be! Yay! I have got the perfect story plot, but I will wait 3 dats to start typing. In the meantime, you can give any ideas you want in the story. If I do not use some, sorry, I can't make everyone happy, but I will try to include some, here are the votes:

Fruits Basket:

Ouran High School Host Club: *

Hunger Games: **

Twilight:

The Infernal Devices: *

Divergent: *****

DIVERGENT WON! Now to answer a couple of questions I was asked:

Oesteffel: _Did Jon get Clary 2 cars? How rich is Valentine? Is this where she meets Jace?_

To answer your questions,

Yes, a car and a motorcycle.

Valentine owns and runs Valentine productions, and owns many music-oriented businesses.

She will meet Jace a little later, but not far off.

Now on with the story!

DISCLAINER: I DO NOT OWN TMI!

o0o

Clary's P.O.V.

Ugg, I am finally done with all of the shipping. Now I am laying here on my blanket less bed. Dad said that I didn't need to ship the bed; he would get me a new one. I hope that we don't have to go shopping everywhere. I may be rich with the money from mom and Luke, but I don't want to spend it all in one day. Ohh, that reminds me, I have to call Jon and tell him about the money. Where is that… oh here is my phone. Grabbing it, I dial his phone number and wait while it rings.

 _Ringggg! Ringgggg!_

o0o

Jon's P.O.V.

I was sitting in the living room telling the guys about my sister. From left to right on the extra long couch, this is how they were seated: Jace, Sebastian, Alec, Will, Jem, Gabriel, Gideon, Jordan, Simon, Bat, Magnus, Meliorn, and Raphael.

" Okay guys, I have to tell you something."  
"You are gay!" Magnus exclaims loudly, and hopefully.  
"No, sorry for all of your disappointment. Any way, my sister, Clary, is coming to live with us. Our mom and Luke died last week, and she was packing and settling the wills before coming over." I say.  
"One question."  
"Yes Jace."  
"Is your sister hot?" That's it. Imma gunna kill him.  
" Jace, I am her brother, so there are two things wrong with you question," I say calmly.  
"And that is?" he asks with a cocky grin.  
"One, you are now not allowed anywhere near her, and two, ewwww!. I am her, once again, brother! How in the hell am I supposed to know if she is hot. Seriously, dude!"

"Okay, okay! I give."  
"Anywa…"

All of a sudden In the Ayer by Flo Rida is going off on my phone. Clary's ring tone.

"Hello?"  
"Jon, I called to tell you mom left half of her money to you."  
"Okay, hey how are you holding up?" I ask as I put her on speaker as dad walks in.  
"I'm o-oo-okay." She stutters out.  
"Clary, you can cry you know."  
"I am sorry, I miss mom. I kad to pack her things yesterday, only to find out that she was pregnant with Luke's kid, and that she knew that she was sick." She sobbs out. Oh, Clary. I look up at everyone and they all look heart broken.

Just as I am about to reply to Clary, a phone rings. 

"That was the home phone. One min Jon."

"Okay."

"Hello?"  
"Yes, this is her. Who am I speaking to may I ask?"  
"Okay, can I help you Mr. Michaelis?" ( Can anyone tell me who he is?)  
"WHAT!?"

"Wait, how?"  
"Okay, goodbye,"

"Clary, are you okay?"  
"Yes, did you know Luke had a private jet and a Butler?"  
"No, wait, he does!?" I see everyone's shocked faces.  
"Well, he did, they are mijne noe. But he left you something too, but you have to wait to get it. It is a surprise!"  
"Okay. "  
"Well, I have to go, bye."  
"Bye." 

As she hung up, I thought, if the guys weren't excited yet, they are now.

Okay! Please review!

-Major'slittleshe-devil. 


	5. Last minute arrival!

**Okay my peeps! This is the next chappie! I hope you like! I was forced to do this by my sis, so here it is!**

 **On with the story!**

 **DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN TMI! THANKYOU!**

* * *

 **o0o**

 **Jon's P.O.V.**

Now, as we, **(Jace, Sebastian, Alec, Will, Jem, Gabriel, Gideon, Jordan, Simon, Bat, Magnus, Meliorn, and Raphael)** are all sitting in my incredibly bit living room, they made me promise to answer any questions about Clary. Here we go.

 **(Bold is Jon.)**

"Is she hot?" Of course Jace asks.

 **"Really, come on bro. Do you really have to go there?"**

"Fine, then what does she look like?"

 **"Okay, so she is about 5 foot 2, bright red hair, and really, really, green eyes. She is smart, but dangerous."**

"What do you mean, dangerous?" ~Will

 **"Well, she has mastered 26 different types of self defense, she is stronger than you would think. Don't think because you think that she I cute, that she will like you."**

"Does she play any sports?" ~Sebastian.

 **"Yes, she plays volleyball, soccer, and basketball."**

"Wow, well, can she play music?" ~Jem.

 **"Um, I think she can do the electric guitar, and guess what she has?"**

"What?"

 **"A motorcycle. She got one that is her favorite, and it I black, with silver streaks."**

"Dude, don't take this the wrong way, but I am seriously liking your sister right now." ~Raphael.

 **"Du..."** I start to say, but is interrupted by dad running in here like a mad man on a mission.

 **"What's wrong dad?**

"Wrong? Where did you... oh, you got that by how I am acting. No nothing is wrong, but your sister is here, she is going to pull up that driveway any second now. She just called to tell me that she was ahead of time!"

 **"Seriously?! Yes! Okay guys, lets go say hi!"**

We get outside just in time to see a girl speed down the road to our house, and pulls up. Taking her helmet off, she gets off the bike, and looks at me, smiles, and then runs and jumps up into my arms. Spinning her around, I hug her tightly. Next is dad, who hugs the shit out of her.

"Um, hello, I am Clarissa Fray, or well, now Morgenstern again, nice to meet you." She said turning to the guys. Yep, this is going to be fun!

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, please leave a review!**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil.**


	6. Planning

**Okay my little demon spawn, here is another update.**

* * *

 **Valentine's P.O.V.**

"Um, hello, I am Clarissa Fray, or well, Morgenstern again, nice to meet you."

"Clary! I have missed you so much! I am so sorry for hat has happened, but I am glad that you are here." I tell my daughter. I cant believe that she has grown up so fast.

"Dad! I have missed you too!" she cried running into my arms. Spinning her around, I remember the last time I saw her.

Flashback

 _My now ex-wife had just finished packing her things, along with Clary's bags._

" _Honey, please reconsider, I am sorry that things didn't workout between us, but don't move so far away, especially with Clary. Jon and me need you both, and everything wouldn't be the same. I won't force you to stay if you don't want to, but please, not California, that is way too far." I beg to no avail. I can see it in her eyes, she has already made up her mind, and she is not going back on it._

" _Listen, I am sorry, you know that, but I won't change my mind. Things were going ruff for us for the past two years, and I tried to fix things, patch up our marriage, but it obviously didn't work. Now, I know that you will miss Clary, she is your daughter too, but the answer is still no. I can't change my mind."_

 _And with that she and Clary got in their car, and left._

End of flashback

"Clary, do you want to go inside for dinner?" I ask.

"Sure." And we go in.

* * *

 **Well, until next time, pace out.**

 **-Major'slittleshe-devil.**


End file.
